The unusal day
by sakuraanime
Summary: this is a story about sakura in the dragonball z world but it gets much more interesting


The unusal day  
  
It was a summers day and all Sakura could think about was getting to school on time although she was already 15 minutes late for her first class. Sakura was fifteen and a student of Orange Star High, as many teachers said she would be the one who if there was a problem she would be the first one to find the answer. But on this day she was running late as she had to train for martial arts. She didn't know much but she could give a hell of a punch, That is if she could ever get to fight anyone, you see her parents died when she was only about two years of age, or so she was told. Ever since she was under the watchful eye of her grandmother. Her grandmother was strict all she would complain about was the fact that all she would do is eat, do homework, go to work at the local supermarket, sleep, help out with chores and do as her grandmther says (although all her grandmother did was to tell her to do something and then turn around and tell her not to do the job). But as most people Sakura learnt to live with it and carried on with her life. But thismorning THISMORNING she had to feed the cow, walk the dog, do the dishes, clean the house, and ride the horse at 7.30 in the morning and then get herself ready by 8.30. That's why she was late.  
  
  
  
Anyway as she was walking(or should i say running) down the road she heard footsteps following behind her. She stopped and looked around and saw no- one was there and there was no way anyone could aviod being seen. So Sakura turned and rushed off to school unaware of the person that stood up on the build she walked by watching her closly. This was the start of an very unusal day..  
  
The black crow flew up and rested on the roof. It was thinking, "Phew! Close one. Could have been spotted. Never knew spying was so hard."  
  
From this little instrument at its ankle, the crow reported: "Master, Target spotted. I almost got caught but I got off it. I'm in crow form right now. What do you want me to do with her????"  
  
The Master sneered.  
  
  
  
Sorry I haven't been on my computer hs been playing up, and my sisters have been taking over the computer time so back to the story.  
  
Sakura kept on running although the sight of a black crow flying by was pretty weird. Because there weren't any crows o this regine although she had never seen any in her life but only on tv or in a book. Sakura continued to run to school in a major hurry or else she would be more late than she should be. She knew that if she was late her teacher would tell her grandmother and boy would her granmother crack a pooh over one day of being late.  
  
About two minutes later she arrived at school and ran into the classroom and knocked on the door.  
  
The teacher looked over to the doorway where The teacher who was Mrs James shook her head and said.  
  
"Sakura your late, why this time, because you were feeding the cows perhaps or was it that your grandmother didn't get you up early enough."  
  
Mrs James was never one of her favourite teacher but she knew that she just had to put up with her and all of the other teachers in the school because she was late and the reason well her grandmother of coarse.  
  
"Well miss i was lae because i was doing the chores my grandmother gave me but..." Sakura wouldn't even dare to finish of the sentence because of the reaction and the hassle it would cause.  
  
"Well it isn't right that you just go blaming your grandmother she does everything for you and al you can do is direspect her"  
  
Sakura hung her head and thought of how uch she wished that this conversation would end as she did everyother day this lecture was rised.  
  
"Sakura i don't want to hear another word out of your mouth now go and sit down before i put you onto suspention."  
  
Sakura nodded and walked up to her seat.  
  
  
  
The black crow landed at the window sill of the class room. "Hey master," It transmitted, "target spotted, she's just getting busted."  
  
"Well, Crow, get all obstacles out of her way and 'stand up' for her, we dun want anything to stop OUR mission." Master said.  
  
"Yes. Sir." Crow said.  
  
  
  
Sakura hated getting in trouble. So she went up to her seat and sat down waiting for class to begin.  
  
"Today class we will be studying the South Pacific Ocean and the land around it".  
  
Said Mrs James, Sakura was good at anything but the lands and how they were formed, who were the fisrt settlers and all that kind of stuff but she was great at doing sports.  
  
"now if you open your text books to...."  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
Straight after school Sakura had cheerleading practice and she had to make it quick today because once again Mrs James had made Sakura stay back to have a talk about not to be so rude about talking about ther grandmother.  
  
'yeah yeah yeah yeah, i've heard it all before' Sakura thought this was the same talk they had for quite a while ever scince Sakura went to school and as long as Mrs James was her teacher.  
  
"But Mrs James maybe you should try to see what life is like in my eyes instead of believing everything she says." Sakura was getting annoyed.  
  
  
  
"That's it, Sakura. Don't you argue with me. I've been on Earth for so many more years than you have. And I think its time something is done about your attitude. YOU, are gonna stay back and start scrubbing the female toilets. If your behaviour still don't improve, you'll hav to do the guys toilet as well. The equipments are in the cupboard and you know where that is. Now, shoo! Out of my face." Mrs James Said.  
  
Sakura had no choice but to head towards the toilet block. She had the feeling of being watched, but just like before school, when she turned around, she couldn't see no one. "What the….?!? Do I have ESP or something?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But Mrs James saw it.  
  
"Out!!! Out you go, crow!!" She yelled.  
  
  
  
Mrs James was going baklistic, Sakura ran to see what was going on and as she got to the classroom there was Mrs James jumping and screaming at a black crow. Sakura looked and studied closely at the bird and say that it looked quite familiar to the one she saw just before school.  
  
"Mrs James stop your going to hurt it."  
  
Sakura snaped to her senses and by this she was screaming.  
  
Mrs James saw Sakura and jumped off the chair in which she was trying to get the bird from.  
  
"Sakura I told you to do something now go and do it."  
  
Sakura stood her ground by this time she had a bit of experiance.  
  
"No now leave that bird alone it must be a stray or something so just leave it alone." 


End file.
